I Fell For A Demon: An InuTaisho and Kagome Story
by andreaoregon
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would've happened if instead of meeting Inuyasha first, Kagome is sent father in time and meets InuTaisho? Though in his world, the dangers are higher than what we all know from Inuyasha's time.


Chapter 1

I climbed out of bed, still groggy for school. But the moment I splashed water on my face, I woke up...a bit. I slowly put on my uniform and I grabbed my bag. It wasn't until I saw what time it was, when I went into panick mode. I'm going to be late! I dashed down stairs and grabbed a peice of toast that popped out of the toaster as I past by and I climbed on my bike.

At school, I didn't even think of at least saying good morning to my friends the moment I entered the campus, I was in a hurry to arrive on time to class. Thank god I made it a second before the bell rang.

When I got home, I was too upset. How can he do this? I trusted him. I loved him. I ran to the shrine and I jumped into the empty well. I always went down there to get over things, especially when they were all about him. Some how I felt comfort and safe in the well. I burried my face into my hands as I continued to cry, the heart breaking scene replaying in my head. I still couldn't beleive he did this to me. I should've seen it coming.

A hand was placed on my shoulder and I thought it was just grandpa trying to comfort me. But he's an old man, how could he have gotten down here without a sound and breaking his neck? It's too dangerous for a man his age.

"Why do you cry human?" Came a husky voice behind me. That was definitely not grandpa. I turned around and a man with a single blue jagged stripe on both his cheeks, long silver hair tied in a ponytail and golden eyes gazed into mine, concern in his eyes. He didn't look threatening but that didn't stop me from shrieking in surprise.

"Do not worry. I am not here to harm you."

"You scared the living day lights out of me." I told him as I held my hand over my heart.

"Hn. I will not repeat myself. Why are you crying?"

"Do you really want to know?" He only nodded his head in a bow kind of manner.

"Well my boyfriend cheated on me. I caught him in school with.."

"School? Girls are being properly educated? And what is this 'cheated' you speak of?"

"He was being unfaithful to me and yes girls are educated! Why would you think not?" His brow raised, "No girl is educated here. How could you be?"

"Aren't we in Tokyo? Everyone is educated."

"We are in The Western Lands. My home. So then you are mated?"

"Mated? What are you going on about?" I shut up shortly after I finally saw what he was wearing, nothing modern that's for sure. A white medieval kimono, a yellow sash tied around his waist over a gleaming black breast plate, puffy white pants, black shoes and silver spiked armor covering his shoulders and arms. Then I saw the pointed tips of his ears. All of this was not common.

"Fine I will put it in human terms, are you engaged to this boy that hurt you?" I shook my head.

"Um could you possibly help me get out of here. I can't climb out of here now that the ladder isn't here?" He gave me the bow-like nodd again before he scooped me up and jumped out of the well. He landed on the well's edge with ease as he placed me back on my feet onto soft green grass. There were no grass around here so how could there be now? What the hell happened?

For the rest of the day I was leaning over the well, trying to find a way back home or even to find out how I got here in the first place. My new companion was sitting against a tree, one leg bent and resting an arm on his knee as he glared at me with his golden eyes. He had done nothing but stare at me all day and didn't say another word after he had helped me out of the well. At first I ignored his constant stare but after a while it felt creepy. A minute later I felt him come up behind me with such speed and his large hand came to my collar. I froze at his touch as he glared at me.

"You are most definitely not from these parts. Are you not a concubine? Your kimono shows otherwise." He said as he rubbed his fingers on my uniform's fabric. Then he dares to go lower with those claws of his to my skirt and call me a concubine. Yet that word hasn't been used in centuries.

"I am no concubine! My name is Kagome Higurashi and right now I am freaking out. I don't know where I am or even how I got here and I see there is no way home."

"What do you recall before you ended up here?"

"I came home to my family's shrine and jumped into the well then you were behind me."

"Your family's shrine! You are a miko then." He almost frightingly growled as he called me a miko and stepped back.

"I'm a regular teenage girl, not a miko...at least..I don't think I am." After a while of silence, he seemed to have calmed down. He came closer to me and pulled me closer to him as he burried his face in my hair, taking a long sniff. He parted from me shortly after, "You are indeed a miko but telling by your aura, you are no dark miko. Still for one not well trained, you could die here. You will be with me until we figure how to send you back."

"Why should I! I just met you. I told you my name but you have not told me yours."

"Hn. Clearly you have not been educated enough. I am Inu no Taisho, Lord of the Western lands." Lord? Yeah what happend here?

"Please tell me I am still in the year 2000."

"The 20th cntury? Higurashi this is the 15th century."

"That means that darn well transported me through time! It's the only way to explain it."

"Hn. I have found a great treasure indeed. Now come, before the demons awake and find you here." He grabbed me without warning and took off into the sky, carrying me bridal style and without much effort too. It was as if I weigh nothing to him. And I had my backpack too. Then my mind wondered back to what he said, demons!?


End file.
